1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms training and practice, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to electronic systems, methods and devices that measure an elapsed time of firearm practice drills.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearm practice drills offer shooters a proven way to improve their firearm handling skills. Practice drills may vary depending on the type of firearm and the needs of the shooter. One popular practice drill is the quick-draw drill that requires that the shooter draw the firearm from a holster and then shoot at a target. Another popular drill is a reload drill which requires the shooter to reload the firearm and then shoot at a target. Other practice drills are known as well that end with the shooter firing a live round at a target.
In the past, handheld shot timers have been used in firearm training and, in particular, they have been used to time practice drills. The basic function of shot timers is to provide an audible start signal and then record the time from the start signal to the actual shot. For example, a quick-draw drill may include a shooter standing ready and then, upon hearing the audible start signal provided by the shot timer, draw the firearm and shoot a live round at a target. The shot timer will then display the elapsed time between the start signal and the shot. The shot timer may detect the shot by monitoring for the audible report of the bullet being fired from the firearm. Thus, it is understood that presently available shot timers require the use of live ammunition. Further, shot timers are typically held by a second person that stands near the shooter during the practice drill.
Despite the advantages of known shot timers for firearm practice drills, improvements are still being sought. For example, many of the shot timers disadvantageously require the use of live ammunition as well as a second person to perform the actual timing. It would be an advantage to provide a shot timer system and method that allows a shooter to reliably time practice drills without the need for live ammunition or a second person to perform the timing. The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.